The Riley Sister
by Sidney Potter
Summary: Scream finished.   Two years after the events of the Woodsboro Murders, a new psychopath brings back the "Ghostface" costume and a new string of murders begin.
1. Chapter 1 Murder, She Wrote

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Takes place in 1996, in Woodsboro<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Rose Riley

**Also Known As:** Rosie

**Birth:** 1979

**Location:** Woodsboro (_Scream_)

**Hair Color:** Strawberry-blonde

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Family:** Mrs. Riley (mother), Dewey Riley (brother), Tatum Riley (twin sister)

**Best Friend(s):** Sidney Prescott, Tatum Riley

**Friends:** Randy Meeks, Stu Macher, Billy Loomis

**Personality:** Feisty and carefree as well she has a sense of humor (like her sister). Can be somewhat stubborn, kind, caring and can be maternal. She's also sarcastic and quick-witted.

**Looks:  
><strong>Just look up Rose McGowan, she has strawberry-blonde hair or something similair. Your choice.

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING<strong>

Tatum and I were up and ready. (Even though I was so fucking tired, did not want to go to school!) Tatum was in the shower (I took mine about 20 minutes ago.), while I was brushing my hair in the bathroom.

When I was done, I put some make-up on. Not too much though, I don't want to look fake or like a hooker.

I had a long sleeve black shirt on. I had dark-blue skinny jeans on and some converse to go with it. My hair was wavy and I looked good.  
>_<p>

We were at school, we heard about the murders of Casey Becker and Steve Orth, her boyfriend. Oh my God. Woodsboro's gonna be famous now! (Sarcasm, just to let you know.)

I noticed Sidney, she was standing around, looking confused. I don't think she knows.

I nudged Tatum and nodded my head towards our best friend. Tatum and I walked over to her.

"Can you believe this shit?" Tatum and I asked Sid at the same time.

Sidney got scared, and she turned around.

"Tatum, Rose! What's going on?" she asked.

"You don't know?" I asked her, as Tatum and I gave her this, shocked look.

"What?" Sidney asked.

"Casey Becker and Steve Orth were killed last night." Tatum told her, as we started to walk to the building of our lovely Woodsboro High.

"What? No way." Sidney said, in disbelief.

"Oh, yes way, Sid." I said.

"And we're not just talking killed, we're talking splatter-movie-killed. Ripped opened, from end to end." Tatum added.

"Oh my God, Casey Becker? She sits next to me in English."

"Oh yeah, she does, doesn't she?" I asked. Sidney and I were in the same English class. "Well, not anymore.

"It's so sad, her parents found her hanging from a tree." Tatum said, gesturing. She put her hands onto her chest, and made their way down to her stomach.

"Oh my God, do they know who did it?" Sidney asked, we were going up the steps.

"Oh shit, they are so fucking clueless." I answered her.

"Yeah, there interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, janitors –"

"They think the school might have something to do with it?" Sid asked, confused.

"They don't know." I told her, as we stopped for a moment.

""It's bad, Dewey says it's the worse they've seen in years." Tatum explained, about what our older brother said. "Even worse than –"

The bell rang. I knew what Tatum was going to say, though.

"Well, it's bad." I told Sid, as Tatum and I left her.

* * *

><p><strong>ENGLISH<strong>

Sid and I were in class. I sat on one side of Sid, while the desk next to her was empty. Our class was silent.

"Rose?" our teacher, Mrs. Tates asked. "It's your turn."

I knew she met questioning.

Just in case, I took my bag with me as I went down to the principal's office. Mr. Himbry's. He's the top dog of the school.

I walked in.

"Hello Miss. Riley." Mr. Himbry greeted.

"Hey." I said, sitting down across Sheriff Burke, my doofus of a brother Dewey, who was a deputy, was standing beside him.

"Hello Rose." Sheriff Burke greeted.

"What's up." I replied. "Sheriff Burke," then I looked at Dewey. "Hey Dewey."

"Um, it's Deputy Riley right now, Rosie." he told me, using my nickname I was sometimes called: Rosie.

"Whatever." I said.

"Okay, let's get started, shall we?" Sheriff Burke said. "Rose did you knew the victims?"

* * *

><p>After he was done, he asked me to have Sidney come.<p>

I walked back into English, telling Mrs. Tates.

"Sidney?" she called to my distracted best friend.

Sid looked at her, so did the rest of the class.

"It appears to be your turn to be questioned." she told Sidney, who nodded and grabbed her back, coming past me.

"Dewey's there, it'll be okay." I told her. She nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Sidney, Tatum and I were at the fountain, eating lunch. Their boyfriends Billy Loomis (Sid's) and Stu Macher (Tatum's) were eating with us. So was our friend Randy Meeks, a horror movie geek.<p>

"Hey what did they ask you, Sid?" I asked her.

"Well, they asked if I knew Casey." Sid replied.

"They asked me that too." Tatum and I said at the same time.

"Hey did they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Stu asked Billy.

"Yeah, they did, they ask you?" Billy said.

"Hunt? Why would they ask you if you like to hunt?" Tatum asked.

" 'Cause their bodies were gutted." Randy answered.

"Thank you, Randy." Stu said to him.

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt." I said.

"Same here." Tatum said.

"'Cause there's no way a girl could've done it." Stu told her.

"That is so sexist. The killer can be easily female, basic instinct." Tatum said. I nodded in agreement.

"That was an ice pick, not exactly the same thing." Randy pointed out.

"Yeah Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. The fact is it takes a man to do something like that." Stu continued the conversation.  
>"Or man's mentality." I said.<p>

"How do you . . . gut someone?" Sid wondered.

We were all silent for a moment, until Stu answered.

"You take a knife, and you slit 'em from groin to sternum."

"Hey, it's called tact you fuckrag." Billy corrected him.

"Hey Stu didn't you used to date Casey?"Sidney asked.

"Yeah for like, two seconds."

"Before she dumped him for Steve." Randy whispered to Tatum. I smirked at that.

"I thought you dumped her for me." Tatum said to Stu.

"I did, he's full of shit."

"And are the police aware that you dated the victim?" Randy asked.

"What are you saying? That I killed her?"

"Maybe." I said.

"That will certainly approve you high school Q." Randy pointed out.

"Stu was with me last night." Tatum told Randy.

"Yeah I was." Stu said.

"Was that before or after the slice and dice?" Randy asked.

"Fuck it where were you last night?" Tatum asked.

"Working. Thank you."

"Oh at the video store? I thought they fired your sorry ass."

"Twice." Randy confirmed.

"Where were you?" Stu asked me.

"At my house, duh." I said.

"I didn't kill anybody." Stu said.

"Nobody said you did." Billy told him.

"Thanks, buddy." Stu said to him.

"Stu no one gives a fuck what you say, honestly. **No** one would believe you anyway. You're an idiot who's dating my sister, which I can't see why she loves you. But anyway, you're too stupid to pull something like that off."

Randy and Billy gave a small laughed while Tatum said to me: "Oh stop it, you bitch." she said the last part playfully.

"Whore." I retorted.

"Slut."

"Hooker."

Then we both started to laugh at each other.

"Rose's right." Billy agreed.

"Besides, it takes a man to do something like that!" Randy repeated Stu's words.

"I ought to gut your ass any second, kid." Stu told Randy. Why was I listening to these two dumbasses? I don't know.

"Tell me something. Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? Because I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and her pancreas." Randy asked, in Jerry Lewis's voice.

"Randy you goonfuck I'm trying to eat here!" Tatum shot at him.

"Really Randy, shut the fuck up." I agreed with her, getting a little annoyed with our friend.

"Uh oh, the twins are getting mad. So you should liver alone!" Stu said. What a fucking idiot.

Sid was getting her bag and kissed Billy and started to leave.

"Liver alone!" Stu said it louder. I just shook my head, then smacked the back of his head and Billy punched his shoulder.

"Ow, it was a joke!" Stu told us.

"No one gives a fuck, you dumbass." I told him.

"You're so mean to me." Stu joked again, wiping an imaginary tear.

"It's my job as a sister's sister, the sister of the girlfriend is supposed to be mean and bitchy to her boyfriend." I told him. Tatum rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 You're a Real Pain in the Ass

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I was talking to Sid on the phone.

_"So you're sure I can stay over? My dad won't be back until Sunday."_

"Yeah Sid, of course. No problem. Tatum and I'll pick you up after Tate's practice, okay?" I told her.

She said nothing.  
>"You okay?" I asked her.<p>

_"Uh huh, it's just you know__, the police and reporters it's like Déjà vu all over again."_ she told me, I felt a sad smile on my face.

"Well pick you up at seven, I promise." I promised her.

_"Thanks Rose."_

"No problem. See you later." I said, hanging up the phone and putting it back onto the reciever.

"Tatum are you ready?" I called.

She came down the stairs.

"Yes, let's hit it."

* * *

><p>By the time Tatum's practice was over, it was past seven, we were late.<p>

Tatum and I were at the video store, were Randy works. Tatum was going to get All the Right Moves with Tom Cruise. She _loves_ that movie.

Tatum called our homegirl (Sidney) up.

A few seconds later, Sid said hi or whatever.

"Practice ran late, we're on our way, okay?" Tatum said.

...

"_Don't worry. Casey and Steve didn't bite it till way after ten."_ Sid was probably worried or soemething.

"_Good cause we're at the video store right now. I was thinking Tom Cruise, All the Right Movies. You know, if you pause it just right, you can see his penis."_

...

"Ta-ta, Sid." and she hung up.

We hurried up and went to Sid's.

When we got there, the cops were there. Oh my God.

The two of us went out of Tatum's car.

"Oh my God, Sid!" I shouted, as Tatum and I went over to our friend, who was sitting. Dewey and Sheriff Burke was there.

We reached to them.

"Jesus Sidney, we're sorry we were late." I apologized.

"Tatum, Rose, you can't be here this is an offical crime scene." Dewey told us, pulling us away.

I smacked his arm and he let go.

"Dewey it's okay," Sidney said.

"Yeah, her dad's out of town." I explained.

"Okay? She's staying with us tonight!" Tatum added.

"Does mom know?" Dewey asked, sounding stupid.

"Yes, doofus!" Tatum and I exlaimed.

"Let's get you out of here," Sheriff Burke said to Sid as he helped her down.

Tatum and I led her to Dewey's car and she got in, and Dewey took off with her in it, Gale Weathers was here. Shit.

As we walked to Tatum's car, Gale started to ask _us_ questions.

"Is Sidney in there?" was Gale's first question.

"Not talking to you," Tatum warned her.

"What happened to her?"

"None of your damned business!" I shot at her, as Tatum and I got in her car.

"I heard something about a costume is that true? Can you tell me _anything_?"

"Yeah you're a real pain in the ass." Tatum said, as she drove off. "Leave her alone!"

"God, what a bitch." I said.

"Totally."


	3. Chapter 3 Bam! Bitch Went Down

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p>Tatum and I were at the police station, and Sid was sitting all by herself by Dewey's desk.<p>

Tatum and I gave each other a look and we both know she's upset. Her boyfriend, Billy was there at the time and well... he was arrested.

Tatum and I quickly ran up to her, kneeling beside her.

"We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Tatum said to her.

"It'll totally be fine." I added.

I got up and grabbed Tatum's purse, tossing it to her.

She caught and she got up.

"Dewey, can we go now?" I asked, impatiently. He was talking to Sheriff Burke.

"Hold on a sec," he told me.

"Goddamn it, Dewey!" Tatum and I said a few seconds later.

Some people in the room gasped.

Dewey looked at us. "Hey what did mom tell you both? When I wear this badge, you treat me like the man of the law!" he told us, he was probably embarassed.

"Look, we're so sorry Deputy Dewey Boy but we're ready to go now." I shot at him, as Sidney got up and the three of us went to him and Sheriff Burke.

Take them out the back way to avoid the circus." Sheriff Burke told Dewey.

"Alright," Dewey muttered, as he took my arm and we were going out the door.

"Don't touch me!" I told him, freeing my arm from him.

"He's my superior." Dewey whispered.

"Janitor's your superior." Tatum and I told him.

A minute later, we got outside.

"Stay right here, okay I'll get the car." he told us, then abandoned us all by ourselves.

We were minding our own business when suddenly...

"Sidney! Some night you had! Are you alright? What happened?"

It was Gale.

Tatum stepped in front of Sid, knocking the camera man's camera away, "She's not answering any questions, so just leave us alone."

Gale glared at my sister, before Sidney stepped back up, "No it's alright, Tatum, she's just doing her job, right Gale?" Sid asked with a fake smile.

Gale then flashed a bright of smile of hers "Yes that's right."

"So how's the book?" Sid asked casually.

"Well, it'll be out later this year." Gale said.

"Oh, well I'll look for it." Sid said coldly, turning away.

"I'll send you a copy." Gale said.

Sidney turned around, lightning-speed, and punched her face. She tumbled backward into her camera-man and looked up at her, shocked.

Before I could stop myself, I yelled: "Score for Sid!"

"Bitch," I heard Sid say to Gale before Dewey escorted us away.

"Wow, where did you learn to punch like that?" Dewey asked, astonished.

"Me. Duh." I said.

"It's true." Sid said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Oh God I loved it!" I said to Sid. We were in Tatum's and my room. Tatum and I were sharing a bed while Sid had mine.<p>

"_I'll send you a copy._" I said. "Bam! Bitch went down."

Tatum punched her stuffed bunny, as a example.

The two of us sat up.

"_I'll send you a copy,_" I repeated. "Bam, Sid!"

Tatum punched her bunny again.

"Superbitch! You are so cool." I added. Sid got a light smile on her face. Yeah, I made her happy!

"Thought you might like some ice for that right hook." I heard Dewey suddenly say to Sid.

Tatum and I turned around, he was in our doorway.

Dew tossed the ice to Sid and she caught it.

"Thanks." she said.

"I'll be right next door. Try and get some sleep." he told us, mainly to Sid.

"Yeah, yeah," Tatum shrugged at him, sounding annoyed.

Dewey rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

I think it's safe to say, I'm a lot closer to Dewey than mom or Tatum. I'm not even lying either.

Sidney was facing away from us. I sighed. I didn't blame her at all, though. It was silent.

"Do you really think Billy did it?" Tatum said, I gave her a look saying: "Nice question."

"He was there." Sid answered.

She rolled her eyes. "He was _destined_ to have a flaw I knew he was too perfect."

"Totally." I agreed.

Mom came in, with a smile on her face.

"Telephone call for Sid." Mom said.

Sid turned to face her. "My Dad?"

"I don't think so," Mom answered.

"Take a message." I suggested. Who would be calling her, anyway? She only has her Dad now.

The two of us laid on Tate's bed.

"No I'll get it." Sid said, walking out of the room.

"How's she doing?" Mom asked us.

Tatum shrugged.

"She seems alright." I answered. Mom left us.

"Do you think Billy did it?" I asked Tatum.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. But I mean, everything. The two murders -"

"Why would he do that?" she asked. I shrugged.

Then suddenly, I heard Sid, sounding like she's afraid. I shot straight up from my bed, going downstairs. Tatum, close behind.

I saw Sid, on the phone, Tatum seemed frozen, thinking while I went up to my best friend.

"_Who is it?_" I mouthed.

She ignored this. "Leave me alone." she told him.

I could hear the other person.

_"Looks like you've fingered with the wrong guy, again."_ he told her.

"_Hang up._" I mouthed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

_"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough, I promise."_ and he hung up.

Fuck him.


	4. Chapter 4 School

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you girls should just stay home today." Tatum and my worried mom said.<p>

"We object." Tatum and I said. Sid was quiet. I hope she's okay.

The TV was on, and reporter caught my ears.

_"Sidney Prescott, who escaped a vicious attack last night was the daughter of Maureen Prescott, who was brutally killed last year when convicted murderer Cotton Weary broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased. Cotton Weary is currently waiting appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Victoria testified against him. She was the key witness in the state's prosecution -"_

I gave a slight smile to Sid. Then someone turned off the TV.

Dewey sat by me, in his uniform.

"Yo." I said to Dewey, meaning goodmorning.

Dewey gave a nod, and said to Sid: "Billy was released. His celluar bill was clean. He didn't make those calls."

Tatum and I gave each other a look.

"We're checking every cellular account in the county. Any calls made to you or Casey Becker is being cross-referenced. It's going to take time, but we'll find him." he told.

"Well, go Woodsboro." I said, glumly. "Yea..."

* * *

><p>Dewey drove us to school. Reporters fled to Sid.<p>

"How does it feel to almost be brutally butchered?" a woman said.

"Leave her alone, she's just trying to get a education!" Dewey said, which made me laugh.

Tates, Sid and Rosie (myself), started to walk to the school. Then Sid stopped.

"I'll be back," Sid said, going to Gale Weathers.

"No Sid," Tatum started.

Sid ignored this and went to Gale.

Tatum nudged me. "I'll be back in a minute." she whispered and went towards the school. I stayed glue to my spot.

I could see Gale shooting words at my best friend, and I went over.

"Nice welt, sweetie." I told Gale. "C'mon Sid."

Sid and I started to leave. "Sorry I mangled your face." she told her.

"Wait Sidney, don't go -"

"Stop." I said firmly, as the pair of us went to go meet Tatum at her locker.

* * *

><p>"Meet me and Rose here after class, okay?" Tatum said, as she put her book in her locker, Stu was with us.<p>

"This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here." Sidney said, souding nervous.

"Hey Stu I haven't seen Billy is he mad?" Sid asked Stu.

Stu was looking at himself in a mirror. "Baha man after you ratted him to Candy Man no his heart's broken." he replied, putting Tatum's mirror in her locker.

Tatum hit him. "Stu!"

Suddenly, we heard a scream.

A guy in a costume was running down the hall, with a fake knife.

Sidney pressed against the lockers, gasping and looked down the hall.

"Why are they doing this?" Sidney asked.

"Haha are you kidding man? Look at this place." Stu answered.

"Stupidity leak!"

"Shut up."

Tatum and I scowled him and Sidney was running.

"Sidney!" Tatum shouted but she didn't listen.

"Stay away from Billy." I added.

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall and Sid ran smack into me.<p>

"Sid, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Killer... attacked... bathroom." she gasped, looking scared.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "My backpack's in there! Shit." she suddenly remembered.

"I'll go get it." I told her.

"Ro-"

But I didn't hear the rest of my name, as I went into the bathroom and got her backpack.

"Rose." I heard a soft voice.

I ran like hell and found Sid.

"Here's your bag, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>School was let out early thanks to the killer and we found out that there's a town curfew at 9:00 PM but something more important, school was also cancelled.<p>

"It's just some sick fuck, they'll catch him." Tatum told Sid as she told our stories.

Stu came to us and gave the girls and me little flowers and was sure happy school was out.

"I'm having a party tonight." Stu started to tell us as he picked up Tatum. "My house. Celebrate this little event of school."

"Are you serious?" Sidney asked.

"Yeah. Some gathering, some friends..." Stu answered.

"What do you say, Sid?" Tatum asked. "I'm going, Rose?"

"Yea, I'll go."

"Totally protective yo I'm so buff I got you cover, gurl." Stu said, trying to make Sid come.

"C'mon, Sid." Tatum said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever . . ."

Stu instantly burst into excitement, "Nice. Yeah, well you guys bring food, alright?"

The girls and I started walking away, one of Tatum's and my arms were wrapped around Sid.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>This has to be short, so, sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tatum and I were with Sidney at her house, talking about the murders and all.<p>

"Maybe Cotton Weary is telling the truth. Maybe he was having an affair with your mom." Tatum suggested.

"There are rumors. Your dad was always out of town on business trips. Maybe something happened to her?" I added, seeing were Tatum was getting this from.

"If they were really having an affair . . . then why couldn't Cotton prove it in court?" Sidney asked.

"Well, you can't really prove a rumor. That's why it's called a rumor." I said.

"Created by that little tabloid-twit, Gale Weathers." Sidney said, harshly.

I gave a small sad smile.

"It goes further back, Tori. There's been talk of other men." Tatum said, softly.

"And you believe it?" Sidney asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not so sure what to believe anymore," I told her, honestly.

"Well, you can only hear that Richard Gere gerbil story so many times before you have to start believing it." Tatum said.

Sid sighed and got off the banister and looked around the opening.

"You know, if I was wrong about Cotton and the killer is still out there." Sid said softly.

"Don't go there, Sid. You're starting to sound like some Wes Carpenter flick," I said.

"So, come on, let's rock, all of us." Tatum said, grabbing Sid's arm and taking us into the house to get ready for Stu's party.

* * *

><p>After we got ready, Dewey drove us into the town so we could get food for the party tonight.<p>

"Hey, Sid, if they ever make a movie about you, who would play you?" Tatum asked.

"I picture youas a young Meg Ryan myself." Dewey said.

Sid shrugged, "Well with my luck, they'd cast Tori Spelling."

"Why? She's horrible. You're so much prettier." I said.

Sidney laughed a little. That's the spirit!

* * *

><p>Tatum, Sid and I were in the store, getting food.<p>

We quickly made our way to the junk food aisle, grabbing a bunch of different snacks here and there.

"Billy's right. Whenever he touches me, I just can't relax."

Tatum and I shrugged, "You have a few intimacy issues as a result of your mother's death." Tatum told her.

"Yeah it's no big deal. You'll thaw out." I told her.

"But the thing is though; he's been so patient with me. You know, with all the sex stuff. I mean, how many guys would put up with a girlfriend who's sexually anorexic?" Sid asked, pulling something out of the freezer.

"Billy and his penis don't deserve you." I told her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Party

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p>Dewey drove us to Stu's house. It was dark out. It took us a while to get there since his place since it's in the fucking middle of fucking nowhere.<p>

The party was started, and there are a lot of people.

Oh yeah, this is _little_. (Sarcasam.)

We finally got to the place and Dewey parked off to the side.

"Alright, you girls have fun, but not too much fun." Dewey joked.

"Thanks Dewey." Sid said, climbing out of the car.

I followed Sid and Tatum into Stu's house, each of us carrying a bag of food.

"The caterers are here!" Tatum called out, as we made our way into the house.

People laughed and cheered as we made our way into the kitchen where Stu was and some other guys were kegging, it looked like

"Nice." I joked, standing next to Stu.

Stu noticed us and a smile broke out on his face, "Hey! Where've you been? We had to start without you."

"Us, girls," Tatum gestured us, "Take time to look great."

"And we had to buy all this fucking food." I added.

Stu walked up to Tatum and kissed her, "You guys looked fine this morning." Stu said.

"Whatever."

"Great, let's prepare a junk-food feast." Stu said, dumping all of the groceries on the counter.

* * *

><p>We sat in the living room, with fellow guests, as Sidney was shuffling through the videos.<p>

"The Fog, Terror Train, Prom Night, how come Jaime Lee Curtis is in all of these movies?" I asked.

"She's the Scream Queen." Randy explained to Sidney.

"With that set of lungs, she should be." I said.

"Tits, see?" Tatum said. I'll admit, we did have big breasts, me and Tatum.

The doorbell rang.

Stu rolled off the couch.

"Grab another beer, would you?" he asked Tatum. Then he left.

"What am I, the beer wench?" Tatum asked, meaning "hell naw".

"Hey guys you won't believe who it is - it's that Top Story chick, Gale Weathers!" Stu said.

"Shit!" I heard Tatum.

"Goddamn it." I muttered.

She came in. With DEWEY.

But I'll admit, they _do_ look adorable together.

Oh God, did I just -? Nevermind.

Tatum and I got up.

"Dewey," I called, as Tatum motioned her finger for him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked our brother.

"Just checking things out..."

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

"Oh.. she's here, with me!" he said, sounding happy.

"Go Dewey." I said. He and Gale left.

"Hey Rose I'm getting more beer." Tatum told me.

I nodded. "K girlfriend." I said, as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Sidney and I haven't seen Tatum since... forever.<p>

"Hey, Stu, where's your girl?" I asked him.

Stu shrugged. "She probably got pissed at me and left." he said.

"Tatum, c'mon!" Sid called for Tates. I looked behind me as a figure popped out in the front door. I jumped in fright but I realized it was only Billy.

"Billy, don't do that!" I snapped.

"Billy?" Sid came up behind me. I got out of her way.

"Billy! What are you doing here?" Stu came up.

Billy looked at Sid. "I was hoping I could talk to Sid alone."

I looked at Sid.

"You know ifI can draw blood. So would Tates, if we knew where she were." I pointed out, making Billy roll his eyes.

"Yeah, you know, you two can go up to my parent's room? To talk . . . and whatever." Stu said.

I thought I was going to throw up. Sid might be a woman?

"Subtlety, Stu. Look it up." Billy said to his stupid best friend.

"No. It's okay. Billy, we do need to talk." Sid.

Billy smirked as Sid grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. I stood by Stu watching them go upstairs.

"Don't do anything you regret!" I warned, then Randy camr up.

"What's Leather Face doing here?" Randy asked.

"Came to make up." Stu answered, closing the door.

"There goes my chances with Sid, damn it." he said, then saw me.

"Shit." I heard him mutter. "Don't tell the girls -"

"I swear." I promised.


	7. Chapter 7 The Rules & Tatum

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p>Stu, Randy, the other guests and I were watching<em> Halloween<em>.

"I want to see Jamie Lee's breasts. When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?" Stu asked.

"Not until Trading Places, in '83. Jamie Lee was always the virgin in horror movies. She didn't show her tits until she went legit."

"Really? No way bro." I said, being sarcastic.

"That's why she always lived. Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene at the end. Don't you know the rules?" Randy asked, everyone.

"What rules?" Stu asked.

Randy, shocked, pressed pause on the movie."Jesus Christ! You don't know the rules?"

"Uh oh." I muttered.

Randy got up in front of everyone.

"There are certain rules that one must abide to successfully survive a horror movie." he started to explain.

"For instance, number one: You can never have sex."

People started booing and throwing popcorn at Randy, I smirked.

"Big no no! Big no no! Sex equals death, okay? Rule number two: You can never drink or do drugs,"

Everyone started cheering and clinking bottles. I shrugged.

"The sin factor. It's an extension of number one. And rule number three: Never, ever, ever, under any circumstances, say "I'll be right back", because you won't be back." Randy finished.

Stu stood up. "I'm going to go get another beer. You want one?"

Randy shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

"I'll be right back." Stu mocked, making everybody oh at him.

* * *

><p>We were all watching the movie. Stu never came back.<p>

God, it's so scary how Randy's rules are right.

Where was Tatum? I haven't seen her since forever. I know Sid's probably doing something she'll regret.

I hope Tatum isn't... dead.

* * *

><p>A little while later, I decided to search for Tatum. The last time she went was in the garage.<p>

I'll start there.

I walked to the door the led to the garage. It was locked.

_Please let Tatum be okay,_ I thought, as I unlocked the door, opening it.

I shut the door as I saw broken beer bottles, my eyes were wide.

Then I looked up and saw a lifeless body. It looked like Tatum!

Wait... why the hell didn't I notice her before?

"No, this isn't her. It's not Tatum!" I said to myself, as hot tears came down my cheeks, I slowly ducked under the garage door and saw the face. It was her!

"Oh my God Tatum, I am so sorry!" I apologized.

I heard screaming, then a thud.

I turned around and saw Sidney!

"Sid!" I said, a little happy, helping her up.

"Rose! Oh my God Billy's dead! And why are you -?" she started, but saw Tatum's body.

"We should run!" I suggested. And that's what we did, running away from the horrible sight. From my sister. I was so heart broken.

Who would do such a thing?


	8. Chapter 8 Shots

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p>Sid and I ran. We ran like hell.<p>

We saw a van, and we quickly approached it.

"Let us in!" Sid cried, banging on the door.

Gale's cameraman let us in, Sid slammed the door behind her.

"The killer's in the house!" I said.

"No, look there's a camera, look!" Kenny told us and we saw Randy drunk, _still _watching the movie.

We watched as the killer crept behind him as Randy was saying, "Behind _you_... Look behind you!"

"No..." I heard Sidney.

"God, please..." I said quietly.

_Oh God, please no.. please. _I was thinking, I was afraid.

"Behind you, kid!" Kenny shouted.

"Randy!" Sid and I said in fear.

"Behind ya!" Kenny shouted again, getting out of the van.

Sid and I looked behind ourselves and all three of us saw that the front door was open.

Kenny popped his head back in. "We're on 30 second delay," he explained.  
>He turned around and someone (must be the killer) slit his throat, with a knife.<p>

Sidney and Igasped.  
>Kenny turned around and muttered, "Door." and fell, dead.<br>We looked at the killer and he tried to get in, but we slammed the door shut, he stabbed Sidney in the side (not harmful) and she locked the door.  
>We saw a little sqaure opening and we started to go through that.<p>

I looked behind me and the killer was trying to unlock the door.

I went in and Sid was out then I was. We both ran off. We were in some bushes and we both jumped over a fence and running towards the road.

We came out unto the road and we saw bright lights.

We started to wave our arms. We saw it was Gale's van and she went off the road, to avoid hitting us I guess.

Sid and I watched Gale crash into a tree and we ran towards Dewey's car.

"Dewey!" Sidney cried as we ran helplessly to the house / Dewey's car.

"Dewey where the fuck are you?" I screamed.

We both ran passed the yard fence and half-way on the path to the porch and door.

The door opened and Dewey limped out.  
>"Sidney? Rosie?" he asked, sounded pitchy-ish.<p>

Sid started to walk fast towards him but stopped when he fell flat on is face and we saw a knife sticking out from his back.

"Oh God, no!" I cried.

Then of course the killer came walking out and stared at us and took his knife out of Dewey's back and started to walk towards us.

Sid and I ran to Dewey's car while I got into the passenger's seat and Sidney got into the driver's seat.

he killer was running towards my door but I locked it.

He looked at me.

I looked at him, flipping him off. That's for my sister.

The killer ran to the other side, Sidney's side, but she had to roll up the window _and _lock the door, which thank God she did it in time!

Sidney saw the keys still in the thingy migjig whatever it's called but it wouldn't work.

The killer tapped on the window with his knife and we both looked at him. He was holding up the _actual _keys.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

The killer disappeared. My side of the door unlocked. I locked it and I kept my hand down on it.

Sid's side unlocked too, she put her hand on it.

We both heard talking. I saw a walkie-talkie thing or whatever they call it and Sid picked it up.

"Hello, help me please me and my friend are at Stu Macher's house on Turner Way, it's 261 Turner Way and he's gonna try and kill us!"

Just then, I heard a angry "Aaghh!" and I was starting to get chocked... by the killer. Sidney bit his arm and hand and she went out and I kicked the killer in the face and broke the window and I splattered onto the ground.

Sidney helped me up and we ran half way onto the path again. We looked around and we saw Dewey's trunk opened up.

"Now, who does that?" I said outloud.

Well, besides Dewey...

Well anyway we both ran towards Dewey's body and Sidney grabbed his gun.

"SID-NAY! ROSE!" I heard someone screaming our names. We heard it again and Sidney and I looked at each other.

Randy ran up half-way. "Girls, Jesus we gotta get the fuck out of here!" Randy yelled.

Sidney pointed the gun at him. "Stop right there!" she shouted at him.

"Don't shoot, it's me! I saw Tatum she's dead Stu killed her!"

I saw Stu. "No, no I didn't!" Stu yelled.

The boys started to argue and came slowly our way as Sid and I backed up slowly, Sidney pointed the gun back and forth at them, not knowing what to do.

Sid and I were in the doorway and Stu pushed Randy off the stairs.

"Give me the gun, Sid!" Stu shouted.

Sid pointed the gun at him.

Randy hopped up the stairs. "No, no Sid!" Randy shouted and Sid pointed it at him.

Randy, Stu, stop saying that because the more you do, the less she'll believe you.

Both of them kept shouted about who mudered Tatum and to give one of them the gun.

Finally, Sid had enough (and me too) and we both shouted, "Fuck you both!" and we slammed the door, and I locked it.

Sidney put her head againist the door and I put my back on the door. Randy and Stu pounded on the door and yelled at us to let them in.

"Go away!" we shouted. Sid started to cry hystericaly.

"It's alright, Sid." I said sadly, puting my hand on her head.

We both knew it wasn't.

They kept shouting to let them in.

Then Billy came down the stairs.

They walked towards me and the door, I guess Billy was gonna save the day.

Billy started to unlock the door.

"No, no!" Sid exlaimed.

Billy took the gun from her hands. "It's alright." he told her and unlocked the door and Randy came in.

Randy went in front of the four of us as Billy locked the door.

"Stu's flipped out, he's gone mad!" Randy explained to us.

Billy turned his head to Randy. "We all go a little mad, sometimes." he told Randy, pointing the gun at Randy.

"Oh, fuck." Randy whispered loudly.

"Billy, no!" Sidney yelled but it was too late, Billy shot Randy, who crachsed into the table, possibly dead.

Then Billy looked at me.

"Sorry Rose." he said, shooting my shoulder, and I fell on top of my brother, loosing conscious.


	9. Chapter 9 The End

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore. Also for drinking/drugs.

**Summary:** One year after the death of her best friend, Sidney Prescott's mother, two students turn up murdered. When a killer appears, Rose Riley (one of the best friends of Sidney and twin of Tatum Riley) is shocked, like every other Woodsboro resident. No one is safe, as the killer begins to pick everyone off one by one, and Rose and her older brother Dewey, suffers a loss. Everyone's a suspect.

* * *

><p>I found myself opening my eyes, and Gale was on top of me and my brother.<p>

"This is Gale Weathers..." Billy started, then saw me.

"This is Gale Weathers and Rose Riley signing off." Billy said, evily.

But he didn't shoot us, because I guess Sid went missing.

Slowly, with my strength, I got up, grabbing the gun. Making sure it was on safety.

A minute later, when I heard Billy in pain, I shot him, saving Sid. Gale woke up, and I helped her up.

I gave Sid the gun. We all (Sid, Gale, Randy and I) crowded around Billy's body.

"Careful this is the moment where the suppodosly dead killer comes back to life, for one last scare." Randy warned.

His predictions were right. Billy's eyelids flew open, and Sid shot him in the head, killing him for good.

I heard a loud crash, and I turned around to find Mr. Prescott bound and gagged, begging for help.

"Dad!" Sid said, as we went over and helped them.

I noticed Gail walk over into the living room by the TV, I looked at her in confusion as she grabbed from what it looked like a video camera.

"I wanna close up." I heard her say to the camera. Typical Gale.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I will do Scream 2.<strong>


	10. Scream 2  Windsor College

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore.

**Summary: **Two years after the events of the Woodsboro Murders, a new psychopath brings back the "Ghostface" costume and a new string of murders begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Location:<strong> Windsor College, Ohio (_Scream 2_)  
>Woodsboro (<em>Scream<em>)

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Family:** Mrs. Riley (mother), Dewey Riley (brother), Tatum Riley (twin sister, _deceased_)

**Best Friend(s):** _Scream 2: _Sidney Prescott ("sister"/roommate), Hallie McDaniel (roommate)_  
><em>S_cream:_ Sidney Prescott ("sister"), Tatum Riley (sister, _deceased_)

**Friends:** _Scream 2: _Randy Meeks ("brother"/close), Derek Feldman (Sid's boyfriend), Micky Alteri (Hallie's boyfriend)  
><em>Scream:<em> Randy Meeks, Stu Macher, Billy Loomis

**Personality:** Feisty and carefree as well she has a sense of humor (like her sister was). Can be somewhat stubborn, kind, caring and can be maternal. She's also sarcastic and quick-witted. She is now emotional when she hears anything about her deceased twin.

**_Stab_ Actress: **Reese Witherspoon

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing.<p>

I sat up on my bed and realized that Sid was still sleeping.

Wait, she was getting up.

Sid reached for that damned annoying phone.

"Hello?" Sid answered, sleepily. I sighed and laid back down, listening intently.

**. . . **"Yes?" Sid asked, tired. **. . .**"Who is this?" Sid asked. **. . .**

Sid rolled her eyes and reached for the caller I.D. thing.

"Corey Gillis, 555-0176. Hot flash Corey prank phone calls are a criminal offense prosecuted under penal code 653M . . . hope you enjoy the movie." Sid said, hanging up.

"Another call?" I asked.

Sidney nodded.

Then Hallie, our roommate came up, in a robe.

"Time to change numbers again?" she asked.

"No it'll die off. It's opening weekend. Let's see how the party goes." Sid said.

I grinned as Sid got up and grabbed he robe and shower bucket.

Hallie grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels.

"Well, you can never tell"

I turned my head to the TV at the familiar voice it Cotton Weary on some talk show.

"You were fully exonerated, you were an innocent man, thanks to Gale Weathers book."

"Yeah, but a nickel won't get you a coffee in prison anymore."

The audience laughs.

"Yeah, but Gale's been great."

Sid was looking too.

"Get your ass in gear, you're late! Don't forget about the Acid Rain Mixer tonight at Delta Lambda's tonight." Hallie told us.

Oh yeah, Sid's acting now.

Sidney sighed. "I think I'm going to pass on that."

"Me too." I agreed.

Hallie looked at us. "What? Come on, you two promised!"

"Well..." I started.

"It's a sorority." Hallie remarked, stepping in my way.

"Boo." I said.

"Worse." Sidney agreed.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yeah." Sid said.

I've gotten over all this trauma about Tatum being dead. But still, I really miss my sister.

"Girls, I know that you're not fine. You haven't been attending any events or sorority parties with me." Hallie said.

"I can see that remark stretched across your face." she added to Sidney.

A girl came up to us. "Check out the news." she told us.

Sid and I looked at each other. We both turned to see that Hallie was already watching the news.

Sid and I both went back into the room to discover something totally unexpected.

" . . . _Last night at a sneak preview showing of the movie _Stab_. Authorities won't release anything, except for that the two victims, Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens, both were Windsor seniors_ . . ."

"Where's Randy?" I asked.

"He's got film theory this morning." Hallie answered.

Sidney and I nodded and immediately got dressed, not bothering to shower.

I sighed and as Sidney and I walked out of our dorm.

I noticed a lot of people looking at our way when we were walking. Mainly at Sidney.

We just ignored them.

But once we got outside, lots of reporters came up Sidney's face.

"Sidney, did you know the two victims?"

"Do you feel frightened about the murders?"

The two of us ignored them, getting them out of our way, heading to Randy's class.

* * *

><p>Once we got to Randy's class, we saw inside to see everyone in deep conversation, and then I finally spotted Randy.<p>

Randy immediately noticed us.

"We'll continue this sequel discussion tomorrow." The professor said, excusing everyone.

Randy smiled and started walking toward me.

"So, Mr. Originality, how would you make a difference?" A random person spoke up.

Randy turned, "I'd let the geek get the girl." Randy said, spraying breathalyzer in his mouth. What a dork.

I rolled my eyes as Randy and we all walked out.

"What's the matter, girls?" Randy asked, concerned as we walked outside.

"Did you hear the news this morning?" Sidney asked.

Randy slowly shook his head no.

"It's happening again, Randy." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Sidney paused for a moment.

"I mean that two people were killed in a movie theatre and basically three-hundred people watched. Nobody did anything. They all thought it was a publicity stunt." she told him.

"So?" Randy asked, not seeing our point.

"So, it's happening again, Randy." I told him.

"No, a lot happens in movie theatres these days. People get mamed, murdered, robbed, shot. Multiplexes are a very dangerous place to be these days." he told us.

"Yeah and you are in extreme in denial." I told him.

"And you should be too. This has got nothing to do with us." he shot.

"Randy, a someone in a ghostmask basically hacked up two people in the movie theatre telling our life story." Sidney said.

"Coincidence?"

"You know exactly what happened in Woodsborro, Randy. Please you can't deny it." Sid told him.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Randy apologized.

"Whatever." I said, taking it.

We stopped when we heard an _Ahem._ Sid's boyfriend Derek was there.

"What?" I asked him, wondering what.

"You didn't go to class either, did you?" he asked.

"Yeah, us BFFs played the hooky role." I answered.

"I couldn't take all the "That's her" looks." Sidney said.

Then the two birdies (Sid and Derek) kissed, and started to walk away from Randy and I.

"Get a room." Randy said.

"Somebody's je-lous." I sang. Randy glared at me.

"Just giving a fact." I said.


	11. Chapter 1 Bitch Went Down Again

**Story Title:** The Riley Sister (Tatum's Twin)

**Rated:** T. For language, blood & gore.

**Summary: **Two years after the events of the Woodsboro Murders, a new psychopath brings back the "Ghostface" costume and a new string of murders begin.

* * *

><p>The four of us, plus Hallie and our friend Mickey all walked and we saw newsvans, reporters, cops, cars, and students everywhere.<p>

We stopped somewhere in the grass. Mickey was filming and I sat down on a low brick wall. Sidney was talking to Derek

"Hey Sid, look it's Gale Weathers." Randy said.

"What?" Sidney said as we turned around and saw her talking.

Randy was talking about the reporter, her book and movie staring herself.

Randy looked closer from a far distance. "She got calve inplants. I'm gonna get closer." he told us, walking away.

Sid sat down by me and Derek got closer to us. "So that's her..." he asked.

"Yeah." Sidney answered.

Then some girls came to us. Sorority girls.  
>"Hey Sidney, hello Rose." Sister Murphy said.<p>

Sid and I looked at them.

"Um, hi." Sid said.

"It must be complete hell for you. How do you go down?"

"I manage." Sidney answered for the both of us.

"It's like, weird, isn't it? I mean all this fuss because of you two! I mean, not directly, I mean like, 6 degrees off of Kevin Bacon!" she said, sounding like Barbie.

Sid nodded.

"So, Hallie, are you and your little friends coming to the party tonight?" she asked her.

"Uh, we got a lot of work to do-" I started.

"We'll be there!" Hallie said, putting her hand on Sid's shoulder. I gave her a glare.

"Good. Sid, we got our eyes on you, and if they're anything we can do for you," the second one started.

"We'll be sure to handle things. Bye." the other said as the girls left.

The guys started to talk about the girls but Sidney and I spot someone familiar. It was Dewey! My bro, man, I missed him!

"Dewey?" Sid called out.

He turned around and the us went over to him.

He hugged both us.

"Oh, I was worried about you, I heard what happened, can we talk?" he asked.

* * *

><p>We went to a gazibo. We sat down and talked about things.<p>

"Things are going great, I got my first role in theatre." Sid told him.

"Really, that's great!"

"She's the star." I told him. "I knew she would!"

"Really, great!" Dewey said. "I missed you."

"Same with you." I told my brother.

We talked about the murders. "I just want you to be safe, guys."

Sidney also told him about Derek.

"She _loves_ him. And he's a good boy too, no problems." I told Dewey.

"Yeah, well the killer's following Billy Loomis's footsteps. Him or her maybe already in your life. Or was." Dewey told Sidney.

* * *

><p>After we were done talking, Sid and I left and we met up with the others.<p>

"Who was that?" Derek asked Sid.  
>"Deputy Dewey! What was he doing here?" Randy asked.<p>

"That's Dewey, he's my brother. He wants Sidney being safe."

Mickey started to tell us about the girl being stabbed and I heard,

"Hi, Sidney and JaJa."

Sidney and I turned around, and it was Gale.

"Uh, hi. What do you want, Gale?" Sidney asked her.

"Well, I just wanted to know if I could get a few words with you." Gale answered.

Gale's cameraman moved out of the way and Cotton Weary stepped up.

"Uh oh." I said quietly.

"Uh, Cotton?" Sidney said.

Gale started to speak. "Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney Prescott, who she just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since Sidney wrongly accused him of murdering her mother-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sidney asked her.

"We wanna know how the both of you feel, how you're feeling looking back at the last few years?" Gale asked her.

"Sidney I just want you to know that I forgive and forget and want to get back on track on my life." Cotton told her.

"You, bitch!" Sidney said angrily. She was about to struck Gale in the face but Derek pulled her back.

"Hey, it's alright." Derek told her.

No it's not.

Sidney couldn't take it and struck Gale in the face and Gale went down.

"Bam! Bitch went down. Twice!" I said.

"I'll share with you!" Sidney said angrily but Derek put her arms around her, holding her back. "Calm down..." he told her.

"Did you get that on film?" Hallie asked Gale's cameraman.

"I got that on film." he replied, mocking her.


End file.
